dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Garden of Ignominy
Description The Garden of Ignominy is the very first area you will come across when you enter the dungeon on Bitterblack Isle. As such it is also the safest. Despite being safe for this dungeon it can still take low leveled Arisen and their Pawns unawares and easily to their dooms. It contains a large courtyard area where moonlight shines down upon an intricate statue. It would be pretty except for the fact that all the plants are dead. Lions seem to be symbolic of something as they are not only present on the courtyard's statue but there is also a large lion statue in the first hallway you enter. There is also a large lion relief on the wall as you come down the stairs to the first floor. Overview The Garden has three levels, which you will enter in this order: *Second Floor *First Floor *First Level Underground Enemies *Hobgoblin *Cyclops *Warg *Goblin *Grimgoblin *Greater Goblin *Goblin Shaman *Spider *Gorechimera (Post-Daimon) *Sulfur Saurian (Post-Daimon) *Giant Saurian (Post-Daimon) *Giant Sulfur Saurian (Post-Daimon) *Siren (Post-Daimon) *Garm (encounter; only when Greater Goblins are present) *Death (encounter; only when Sulfur Saurians are present/ it is possible to encounter Death on a playthrough of BBI before beating the main game the 1st time- Death accompanied a host of Hobgoblins) Related Quests *Visions of the End I *Visions of the End II *Visions of the End III *The Wages of Death I *The Wages of Death IV Loot *Possible chest loot (refer to map): *1 **Demon's Periapt **Harspud Sauce **Light-Cure **Silver Ring **Font of Constitution **Cockatrice Liquor **Blast Arrow **Lordly Tonic (Post-Daimon) **Ring of Argent (Post-Daimon) *2 **Demon's Periapt **Harspud Sauce **Blast Arrow **Cockatrice Liquor (Post-Daimon) *3 **Wakestone Shard **Rift Fragment **Rift Crystal **Traveler's Hood (Pre-Daimon) **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 **Lordly Tonic (Post-Daimon) *4 **Balmy Perfume **Stone-Moss Poultice **Salubrious Brew **Rift Cluster **Maneater (Post-Daimon) *5 **Wakestone Shard **Rift Fragment **Rift Crystal **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 **Traveler's Hood **Lordly Tonic (Post-Daimon) *6 **Stiletos **Favored Flower **Liftstone **Silver Chestplate **Direwolf Cape **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 **Rift Bicrystal (Post-Daimon) **Wakestone Shard (Post-Daimon) *7 **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 **Brigandine Jerkin **Violet Neck Wrap **Worker's Gloves (Pre-Daimon) **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 (Post-Daimon) **Rift Bicrystal (Post-Daimon) *8 **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 **Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 **Brigandine Jerkin (Pre-Daimon) **Violet Neck Wrap **Worker's Gloves (Pre-Daimon) **Rift Bicrystal (Post-Daimon) *9 **Bliaut (Pre-Daimon) **Gossip's Mask (Pre-Daimon) **Grievous Horns (Pre-Daimon) **Angel's Periapt **Liftstone **Mage's Periapt (Post-Daimon) **Rift Crystal *10 **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 **Chain Coif (Pre-Daimon) **Kept Beast-Steak **Kept Giant Fish **Chainmail Bracers (Pre-Daimon) **Kept Sour Ambrosial Meat **Throatcutters **Panacea (Post-Daimon) **Dragon Knight's Helm (Post-Daimon) **Coupled Headgear (Post-Daimon) *11 **Chainmail Bracers **Chain Coif **Kept Giant Fish **Kept Sour Ambrosial Meat **Panacea (Post-Daimon) ** Throwblast (Post-Daimon) **Grisly Skull (Post-Daimon) *12 **Chain Coif (Pre-Daimon) **Giant Coin Pouch **Ring of Purpure **Silver Ring **Angel's Periapt **Demon's Periapt **Light-Cure **Blast Arrow **Liftstone **Harspud Sauce **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 (Very Rarely) **Lordly Tonic (Post-Daimon) **Maneater (Post-Daimon) *13 **Ring of Purpure **Kept Beast-Steak **Kept Giant Fish **Kept Sour Ambrosial Meat **Throatcutters **Chainmail Bracers **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 (Post-Daimon) ** Panacea (Post-Daimon) ** Throwblast (Post-Daimon) *14 **Broadsword **Laced Leggings **Novice's Coat **Sylvan Bow **Liftstone ** Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 (Post-Daimon) ** Diadem (Post-Daimon) **Rift Bicrystal (Post-Daimon) ** Ring of Ruby (Post-Daimon) **Extrinsic Waistguard (Post-Daimon) *15 **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 **Direwolf Cape **Favored Flower **Liftstone **Snagdaggers **Silver Chestplate **Stilettos **Maneater (Post-Daimon) **Wakestone (Post-Daimon) *16 **Oak Leaf Oil **Giant Coin Pouch **Foreign Medicament **White Cap **Direwolf Veil **Lordly Tonic (Post-Daimon) **Maneater (Post-Daimon) *17 **Throatcutters **Kept Beast-Steak **Interventive **Throwblast **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 **Panacea (Post-Daimon) *18 **Worker's Gloves (Pre-Daimon) **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 **Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 (Post-Daimon) **Rift Bicrystal (Post-Daimon) *Location currently unspecified: **Broadsword **Direwolf Cape **Foreign Knife ** Secret Softener **Sylvan Bow *Can be gathered: **Mithridrate **Kingwarish **Potent Greenwarish **Rift Fragment *Can be mined from Ore Deposits: **Copper Ore **Hunk of Platinum **Lava Rock Points of Interest *You enter the Garden on the Second Floor. *At least two Wargs wait for you in the first hallway by the large lion statue. *The First Floor courtyard area has a bunch of Hobgoblins and the Cyclops enemy. *There is a room at the south of the map which will let you go between the two floors via a door on top of some scaffolding. This could later be used as a shortcut to the door out of the dungeon or onto the second floor. *The southern room also contains a Macabre Sculpture needed for the quest Visions of the End I.